Solo una noche
by EstrellaBlanca
Summary: Universo Alterno. Serena y Seiya se conocerán en el lugar menos pensado: un club swinger


Universo Alterno. Serena y Seiya se conocerán en el lugar menos pensado.

Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, que ella no se entere como los he usado

**| °°°° SySeiya °°°° | Con este indico que la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Seiya**

**| °°°° SerenayS °°°° | Por ende este es el punto de vista de Serena.**

**| °°°° SyS °°°° | Y así, si es contado por el Narrador. **

Tiene un cuarto de lemon, tambien algunas palabras subidas de tono. Haber que opinan.

A.C.S. Oye espero que esta lectura no incomode tus castos ojos.

**| °°°° SerenayS °°°° |**

Las tenues luces y la música no logran ponerme de ambiente, menos relajarme. Una señorita me devuelve mi bolsa después de revisarla, ¡qué clase de persona cree que soy! Jamás tomaría drogas o llevaría un arma. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba en donde estoy a punto de entrar, aquí pueden ingresar personas de muy, ¿Como dijo Darién? Amplio Criterio. Yo diría otra palabra, pero nunca he sido buena para las groserías.

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo es que he caído tan bajo? Gracias al cielo que tengo una máscara ¿Cielo? Si ese lugar al que no iré después de… claro aun puedo negarme. Pero no lo hare, tal vez esto sea la solución a nuestro problema. Repasemos.

**| °°°° SerenayS °°°° |**

Mi nombre es Serena soy la esposa de Darién Chiba, un gran medico, hace poco lo ascendieron, por fin es Jefe del departamento de Cardiología, pero nuestro matrimonio pago la cuota respectiva de lejanía, pero vayamos más atrás.

Nos conocimos cuando yo estaba haciendo una tarea para la escuela, de la preparatoria, para entonces el ya estaba en su primer año de practicante, casualmente nos vimos en la biblioteca, yo buscaba algo sobre anatomía y ahí coincidimos. Tengo que decir que no fue un encuentro romántico, le tire un gran libro sobre un pie, yo me disculpe hasta el cansancio, el me perdonaría si aceptaba una invitación a comer, deseaba llevarme a cenar, pero no quise tener un conflicto con mis padres, ¿yo con un hombre casi una década más?, no me lo hubieran permitido, así que llevamos las cosas tranquilamente, salimos y bla bla bla. Me doy lastima, ya que esos recuerdos no me traen más alegría, siento que son de otra mujer, una que fue feliz en su juventud, soy una anciana que no llega aun a los veinticinco años, siento que Darién me ha succionado la alegría, la vitalidad, debí gozar mas de mi soltería.

A lo mejor estamos en una crisis de esas que dan a los x años de matrimonio, ¡uf! que caray no me acuerdo, lo dicho soy una anciana con el alemán de inquilino en la cabeza. Tambien leí en una revista, que el enamoramiento es de un par de años, tres, dos, pero el mío duro solo un año, ya voy en mi tercer año de casada. Una vez hice un cuestionario, hasta me acuerdo del título, que pena: ¿Sabanas húmedas o secas? Trataba básicamente de la vida sexual, ¿por qué no ponían negativos en la suma de las respuestas? Para que supiera con exactitud qué tan mal estábamos.

Tendría un gran consuelo si ya tuviera un hijo, pero Darién todavía no quiere, según el aún no es el momento idóneo.

Si hoy llevara un diario escribiría solo una hoja: desayunar, beso de despedida, aseo del hogar, ir al súper, cocinar, beso de saludo, cenar, dormir, ¡oh no, una emergencia! Adiós Serena y al pie de página una nota: mañana repetir los pasos anteriores. Supongo que Darién tambien ya exploto, y en busca de avivar la llama del amor, vamos a probar esto. Desde hace semanas estaba raro, hubieran sido unas palabras extras a mi Diario: Darién me ve con tanto miedo, que cree que me dará un paro cuando me diga lo que le inquieta. Qué bueno que es cardiólogo. Me acomode en mi asiento lista para cenar.

-Serena, recuerdas a mi amigo ¿Rubeus?

Sí que lo recordaba, tenía una miradita pervertida, nunca me agrado, desde que habían terminado el internado tomaron caminos distintos, creo que el logro una beca a Inglaterra, o se la consiguió un pariente de muchas influencias, era el sobrino del Rector, en fin- Si me acuerdo.

-Me lo encontré hace tiempo, no le va tan bien como creía, ya ves que estudio en el extranjero, bueno el caso es que tuve una plática interesante.

Ya hizo la pausa del suspenso, veo que mastica más despacio, bebe un poco de agua, se limpia la boca, ahí viene la bomba nuclear, ¡Serena, al suelo!

-Tiene ya muchos años de casado, el doble que nosotros, hablamos de asuntos de alcoba.

Mi cara se descompuso.

-No entre en detalles- dijo en tono tranquilizador- no soy así, te recuerdo que hace poco me comentaste que deseabas hacer algo, lo que fuera para mejorar nuestra intimidad, te cito: avivar el fuego del amor.

Yo, asiento con recelo.

-El, me hablo de un lugar, de mucha categoría al que suele ir con su esposa, dice que eso es mucho mejor que ir al terapeuta sexual, ese lugar salvo su matrimonio.

Darién soltó sus cubiertos me mira fijamente, intensamente. Agudizó el mecanismo de mi mente para entender que esta plática, no es la bomba nuclear, es el fin del universo.

-Tú quieres salvar nuestra relación, me lo has dicho tantas veces, creo que si vamos a ese lugar, podríamos experimentar nuevas sensaciones, es un Club Swinger.

-¿Eh?- creó haber escuchado algo de eso, y no me agrado, hasta casi logre borrarlo de mi mente, y vaya que eso debe ser un trabajo fácil para mí, el que se haya hecho complicado indica el impacto que me provoco.

Después vino una charla, animada de su parte, detalles de cómo se dan las conexiones ahí, intercambios de parejas, ver como lo hacen, dejar que vean como te lo hacen, tríos, combos, ¿con papas y refresco?

Pero si soy una adulta, ¡no!, solo mi cuerpo, mi mente se estanco a la Peter Pan, pero no en Nunca Jamás, sino en la fantasía del príncipe azul y el amor eterno, aún me aferro a que esa ilusión existe, por algún lugar, ¿segunda estrella a la derecha?

Pero tenía que dar una respuesta, Darién me presionó, hasta me dijo que si todo era tal como se lo había pintado Rubeus, se animaría por fin a tener un hijo, tocó mi talón de Aquiles, como deseaba ser madre. Sabía que ese tal Rubeus algún día me cobraría el que no le haya hecho caso, nunca le conté a Darién sobre eso. Momento. Algo me estaba aterrando.

-¡No me digas que quieres que hagamos intercambio con él!

-Por supuesto que no, se que nunca te agradó, esto debe hacerse con personas que te agraden, sería con Andrew y Lita.

Vaya mi esposito, tenía ya calculado todo, hasta imagino que ya pago la cuota para ingresar al dichoso club, esa pareja me caía bien, pero al grado de…que se le va hacer- ¿Ellos están de acuerdo?- preguntó perturbada

-Si, hoy concluí el asunto con Andrew, también pasan por una mala racha, Lita ya acepto, con tal de salvar su relación.

Esas últimas palabras fueron cargadas de: ¿Tu lo harás, por nosotros?

**| °°°° SySeiya °°°° |**

Yo Seiya en pleno uso de mis dificultades mentales declaro lo siguiente.

Siempre he sido un hombre chapado a la antigua, gracias a mi abuelo, pero mis padres tenían ideas más actuales, yo siempre coincidí con mi viejo, su romanticismo era elegante, de buen gusto, de niño soñé en llegar a ser alguien así. Mi físico siempre fue un obstáculo, ya a muy temprana edad, las mujeres me acosaban, ¿Pero como resistirse a este par de zafiros? Nunca me he obsesionado con la apariencia, pero hasta mi madre, si ella, no mi padre, dijo que seguramente cuando creciera robaría muchos corazones, y tendría mujeres por montones, pero eso nunca me intereso, yo siempre busque a mi princesa.

Cuando conocí a Kakkyu en esa reunión de ex alumnos, supe que era ella, la indicada, la había llevado Taiki, era su prima, él sabía cómo era yo, pero no supe darle peso a su advertencia: Esta princesa es muy exigente. No dijo más, ni me intereso, no supe a lo que se refería, pero no me importo, comenzamos a salir, yo muy correcto, ella en busca de algo más, deseaba hacerla mi esposa, claro que primero seriamos novios, yo siempre la respete, cuando ella me advirtió que si no hacia algo con "eso", la perdería, de verdad que yo no entendía esta situación, cuando ella supo que yo era virgen, creí que le agradaría.

-Estas jugando conmigo- había dicho entre risas, mientras se levantaba de la cama- no puedes serlo, ¡por favor tienes veintiséis años! ¡Como que nada de nada!

-No entiendo cual es el problema- dije confundido

-¡Es enserio!

-No juego con esto, lo sabes.

-No quiero tener esa carga sobre mí, ¿y si no funciona nuestra relación? No me gustaría que estuvieras persiguiéndome por toda la eternidad tan solo por haber sido la primera.

Se puso una bata y regreso a mi lado.

-Pero no lo haría, tampoco me gustaría tenerte a la fuerza.

-No te creo.

¿Acaso ella ya paso por algo similar?

-Ya se, tienes que tener un encuentro con alguien, no con una de la calle, con personas como nosotros, yo sé de un lugar.

Creo que ya no seré ni chapado ni antiguo.

**.**

Caminamos por el lugar, la luz tenue y las bailarinas, si me hacían cosquillas, ¡carajo! soy hombre, pero esos monigotes, contoneándose, la verdad hacían que mi ánimo decayera.

Me preguntó si Kakkyu había venido a este sitio antes, sabía que era una mujer liberada, ¿pero esto? Acepte porque no quería perderla, y me funciono, no la perdí. Mi abuelo se moriría si supiera en donde estoy, pero viejo, la amo, si tengo que hacer esto, lo hare.

Con ella más que derrumbar he tenido que desintegrar muchas ideas. Ya que se que aquí alguien más la tocara, pero ella me prometió que no llegaría al final con nadie, de cualquier manera alguien la va a manosear, eso si me está doliendo, ya le he pedido dos veces que salgamos de aquí, pero insiste en seguir un rato más, sino encuentro algo de mi agrado, nos iremos. Que considerada de su parte.

Hemos platicado ya con otras parejas, yo solo quiero que sea una mujer sana y limpia, por que en verdad que aquí viene cada espécimen… si no me importara tanto Kakkyu ya me habría ido de aquí. Seguimos en la búsqueda, lo único bueno es que uno esta de incognito, esto de las mascaras es genial, si te metí mano ni me acuerdo, ese supongo que sería un buen lema, y puede ayudar tambien para no verle el rostro, por aquello de cuerpo de tentación…bueno ayuda solo la mitad, ya que no son mascaras completas, escogí una de color azul, Kakkyu lleva una roja, le sienta bien con su cabello, supongo que tambien son mascaras hasta la nariz, para un uso práctico, no estorbe la boca, para quienes la usen, yo no la he usado, no he usado nada. Por eso estoy aquí, Kakkyu quiere un experto, bueno pues eso tendrá, ¿Dónde está la maestra?

Voltee hacia otro lado mientras Kakkyu reía y movía los brazos en dirección de los bailarines, en ese momento la vi, nunca imagine que en este mundo pudieran existir dos princesas, así no iba el cuento, ella se veía tan tierna, ese par de odangos, esos ojos azules, esa mano acariciando su largo y rubio cabello, que tersa se veía su piel, debajo de esa mascara debía haber un ángel, venía en rescate de un alma y yo desee por un segundo ser ese pecador.

**| °°°° SerenayS °°°° |**

-¡Maldición!- exclamo lo más bajo que pudo Darién, venía de afuera, como no encontrábamos a Andrew y a Lita, decidió llamarlos: se habían arrepentido.

-Entonces vámonos- dije esperanzada

Él lo pensó un momento, pero negó- Ya estamos aquí, veamos si podemos acordar con alguien más.

-¿Con extraños?

-Sería mejor, así no te sentirías mal por verle fuera de este lugar, además usamos mascaras no te van a reconocer después, ni tú a él, solo una noche y adiós.

-Tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo.

Nos sentamos cerca de la pista de los bailarines, había una pelirroja muy animada, Darién la miró lujuriosamente de arriba para abajo, nunca pensé que se atrevería hacerlo en mi presencia. Tierra llamando a Serena: si te acuerdas donde estas parada ¿verdad? El hombre que la acompaña me está viendo, ¿le habré llamado la atención? Se ve en perfecta forma, joven, todo más que Darién, ¡ay no!, ya me está envolviendo este ambiente, pero su mirada no concuerda con las intenciones del lugar, se ve amigable, ya me sonrió, que linda sonrisa, no como los otros tipos con los que me he topado por aquí, ya sonreí, ya lo hice. Hemos iniciado negociaciones.

**| °°°° SyS °°°° |**

Seiya le susurra a Kakkyu- Creo que ya me intereso alguien.

-¡Por fin!- contesta ella- ¿quiénes?

-La rubia de la máscara plateada y su acompañante de mascara negra.

-Se ve prometedor, vamos- lo toma de la mano y se acercan a ellos.

Como todo en ese lugar debía ser discreto y anónimo, debían usar nombres falsos.

-¿Linda noche no?- dice Kakkyu mas a Darién que a Serena.

-No podía ser mejor- contesta Darién animado- siéntense por favor.

Kakkyu y Darién quedan juntos, en los extremos Seiya y Serena.

-Nosotros somos: Guerrero y Flor Apasionada.

-Gusto en conocerlos, ella es Princesa y yo por supuesto Príncipe.

Seiya asiente, Serena igual, pero ella mira hacia su bebida, su valor de continuar, se comienza a diluir.

-Se ven de la realeza, ambos- Kakkyu acaricia el hombro de Darién, el sonríe aun más- Guerrero creo que deberías de sentarte más cerca de Princesa- antes de que Seiya se levante le susurra Kakkyu- Convéncela.

**| °°°° SerenayS °°°° |**

Retirada. Retirada. Ese apuesto hombre viene para acá, ¿y ahora qué hago? El Pepe Grillo malévolo me contesta: ¡Tonta! Es la enésima vez que te recuerdo que vienes a avivar la llama del amor, Yo preguntó ¿no serán los fuegos del infierno?

-Hola Princesa.

-Hola Guerrero.

Que voz tan masculina tiene Guerrero. Hermosos ojos. Hermosos labios. Hermosas manos. !Excelente observación! Me dice Pepe Grillo ¡Imagínate que hará con todo eso!

-Te ves nerviosa, ¿todo bien?

¡Claro que no!, si así fuera no andaría por acá.

-Este, si.

-Te comprendo también es la primera vez que vengo.

-¿Se me nota mucho?

-Un poco.

Veo como juega con su dedo sobre la boca del vaso, que sexi se ve haciendo eso, Pepe se ríe de mi ¡Ja!, ya estas imaginándote otra cosa, ¡sucia!

-¿Ustedes llevan mucho tiempo juntos?- me pregunta Guerrero.

-Bastante- digo mientras oigo las risas de Darién se la está pasando bien y eso que aún no…

-Deben tenerse mucha confianza como para estar aquí.

Si supieras.

-Claro, ustedes también, supongo que aquí no se aceptan celosos- eso fue raro decirlo, yo era la mujer más celosa del mundo, y ahora ni me importa que mi esposo ande ligando al lado mío, comienzo a beber de mi piña colada.

-Ni celosas- toma un poco de su bebida- Si yo tuviera a una mujer como tú, no la traería para acá. No la compartiría jamás.

Esa aseveración se escucho tan sincera, que me descompone por completo.

-Regreso en un minuto.

**| °°°° SySeiya °°°° |**

Kakkyu se me acerca contrariada- ¿Que sucedió?

-Te juro que no lo sé, a lo mejor simplemente tenía que ir al sanitario.

-Eso espero, su esposo ya acepto

¿Esposo? Vaya, que mente tan abierta, sostengo lo dicho, si yo tuviera una esposa como Princesa, no andaría aquí, pero no sé si logre convencerla, ella se ve tan nerviosa, podría apostar un brazo a que ella solo ha tenido relaciones con su marido. Que suertudo y el muy… pendejo viene a este club para que alguien… ya me cayó mal el principito de cuarta.

-Enserio que no le dije nada malo.

-Déjame ir a tranquilizarlo, no le gusto la forma tan abrupta en la que ella se levanto.

Mientras bebo, escucho a ese desgraciado.

-Si, así es Princesa, es muy llorona, no te preocupes Florecita, ella es demasiado infantil para su edad, pero si vino es porque desea tener esta experiencia.

Pido un whisky para tomar valor, tendré que ser más directo, más romántico, más lo que sea, no puedo dejar desprotegida a Princesa, estoy seguro que si no llegamos a un acuerdo, este buscara otras opciones, no importa si se la entrega a un cerdo. Yo estoy seguro que puedo protegerla.

**| °°°° SerenayS °°°° |**

Me miró en el espejo, mis lagrimas no dejan de salir, sostengo ambos brazos en el tocador, estuve a punto de quitarme la máscara y salir corriendo, hubiera sido un orden pésimo de acción, todos hubieran visto mi rostro, me da coraje, que un extraño me muestre la ilusión que ya he perdido, porque ya no soy esa mujer soñadora, ella se quedo fuera de este lugar, Guerrero se oyó tan determinado, estoy segura que la zorra con la que viene es quien lo trajo, sus ojos me vieron tan limpiamente que no sé como esa Floresucha lo convenció, supongo que tenemos una historia similar, a lo mejor tenemos el mismo sueño de amor, corrección, ahora solo él tiene ese ideal, ¿porque me engaño? Claro que aun soy una cursi soñadora.

La puerta del baño se abre, me limpio rápidamente mis lagrimas, entra esa zorra, me mira de arriba para abajo, sin ninguna discreción, hace una mueca como menospreciándome.

-¿Tienes miedo Princesa?

No la quiero ver, así que simulo que busco algo en mi bolsa- No- respondo secamente.

-Te diré un secreto- se acerca a mi oído- Guerrero es virgen- se aleja, se peina su cabello y retoca el labial - Se que impresiona su presencia hasta intimidar, pero ya vez no tienes de que preocuparte, tienes la ventaja querida.

-Me estas engañando.

-No tengo por qué.

-Si que tienes, te ha gustado mucho mi esposo.

-No te hagas la inocente, tambien te ha gustado mi novio, eres muy transparente, solo no tardes, muchas aquí están apuntadas, literal.

Se va, la odio, como puede una mujer, no desear ser la primera en la vida del hombre que ama, no lo entiendo, está loca, pero quién soy yo para juzgarla, si seré tan zorra como ella si me acuesto con Guerrero, mis entrañas vibran ante la idea, creo que ya me decidí, Darién has querido jugar con fuego, pero seré yo quien arda de pasión.

**| °°°° SySeiya °°°° |**

-¿Que le dijiste a Princesa?- pregunta Principejo enojado.

Me encojo de hombros- Solo que este lugar no iba con ella.

-Si no quieres nada con ella, dímelo de una vez, y los dejamos en paz- dice molesto.

-Claro que quiero- vaya hasta mi sangre se calentó al decirlo- solo quería ser galante.

-Pero no le insinúes ese tipo de cosas, me costó mucho trabajo convencerla y lo puedes arruinar, creó que cuando venga será mejor ir a otra mesa.

No eso si que no, no lo permitiré, ¡con otro no!

-Tranquilo- digo enojado por dentro- se que te ha gustado Flor Apasionada- que nombrecito se escogió Kakkyu- ahí viene, seguramente con buenas noticias, yo conozco esa sonrisa de victoria.

**.**

Unos minutos después veo acercarse a Princesa, la percibo más tranquila, me pregunto que le habrá dicho Kakkyu, por que se que algo le dijo, me sonríe, al sentarse pone una de sus manos en mi pierna, Kakkyu es la perversión personificada, a este ángel le ha quitado las alas y la aureola, ¡Guau! Me ha besado la oreja. Pero creo que ella misma se está obligando.

**| °°°° SerenayS °°°° |**

No creo lo que hice, ¿le habrá gustado un poquito? ¿Pero cómo le hago para decir que ya podemos hacerlo? Me mira un poco asustado, hasta parece saber que así no soy yo. Ahora me gusta más Guerrero. Su mano se mueve, pero no directamente a mi pierna, sino a mi mano que tengo ahí mismo, como si deseará consolarme.

Pero desgraciadamente no venimos a socializar, así que hablamos del asunto, las reglas son: no besos en la boca, no penetración, lejos de eso lo que se nos antoje, ¿Entonces ah que venimos? Si mi antigua maestra Sor Purísima, escuchara mi objeción, me mandaba a dar diez azotes en la zona que desearía usar. Ya me estoy sintiendo una estrella porno.

Como si Guerrero y yo fuéramos los niños aquí, también escuchamos de nuestras parejas que lo mejor sería estar en la misma habitación, como si necesitáramos la supervisión de un adulto, pero según ellos es para que nadie se pase las reglas. Guerrero frunce el seño. Yo opino lo mismo que el. Si nos hemos pasado muchas reglas de buenas costumbres viniendo aquí, la Florecilla y Darién de veras que son bien hipócritas. Ellos se levantan de la mano. No me siento celosa, más bien extraña como si yo no fuera Serena, la esposa, de pronto siento la suave mano de Guerrero entrelazarse con la mía, dirán que estoy chiflada pero siento como si me llevara de la mano mi novio de la secundaria, es como si fuera la primera vez que un hombre me tocara de esta forma, ambos nos miramos, pareciera que él está más nervioso que yo.

Subimos unas escaleras, llegamos a una zona donde no hay precisamente cuartos, bueno si son, por que tienen cuatro paredes, lo peor es que ¡No tienen puertas! Caminamos buscando un lugar libre.

Siento que llegue al zoológico, se oyen rugidos, pujidos, cada jaula tiene más de dos especímenes, que cómodos se ven esos muebles. Pepe Grillo sale indignado y con su puño levantado, ¡viste los muebles! No quiero ver otra cosa ¿De veras no quieres? ¡A poco se puede hacer eso! Aprieto fuertemente la mano de Guerrero. ¡Que estrella porno ni que nada!, si no estuviera casada seguramente sería Sor Serena.

**| °°°° SySeiya °°°° |**

Pareciera que Princesa más que excitada está al borde del pánico, me hace sentir que la llevo de la mano por la casa del Terror, ya hasta se apretó contra mi brazo.

-No hay cuartos- dice Kakkyu- pero en el siguiente nivel hay otros, pero hay un problema, bueno ya verán.

¿A que se referirá Kakkyu? Subimos. Ya entendí, aquí si tienen puertas.

-El problema no son las puertas, sino que la habitación es solo para una pareja- dice Kakkyu.

Creí que vendría un largo silencio, pero el Principejo dice- No es problema confiamos en nuestras parejas, podemos estar separados.

Yo iba a decirle algo, pero Kakkyu abre una puerta y dice- Claro que hay mucha confianza, cuando hagan lo suyo- sonríe- nos esperan abajo.

¡Que demonios! Cierra la puerta. No seguiré con esto. Pero comienzo a escuchar como Princesa comienza a hiperventilar. Alcanzo a sostenerla para que no caiga en el suelo y entro al otro cuarto.

Al momento de ponerla sobre la cama, pareciera que fuera de clavos, porque recobra el conocimiento de un salto. Ambos quedamos sentados.

-Perdona- comienza a llorar- es que no…

-Tranquila no te voy a tocar- La verdad si me gustaría pero ahora tengo que detener a Kakkyu no seguiré con esta estupidez, Princesa ya está bien.

-No solo es eso, tampoco quiero lastimarte.

¡Tiempo fuera!

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto molesto, siento que ya se por donde va.

-Ya sé que eres Virgen…

Mi cólera se enciende, supongo que ella cree que soy poco hombre, un imbécil, un debilucho que no puede usar su miembro, yo que creí que era una princesa de verdad. Iré por mi novia y me largo de aquí.

-…y no quiero robarte tu ilusión.

Casi a punto de levantarme, escucho esas palabras, son agua fresca que apaga mi enojo.

-Si has esperado hasta ahora, es por que deseas hacerlo con la mujer que amas, dejaremos que piense que ya has dejado de ser virgen, seguramente no sabrá la diferencia, por que el amor te guiara.

No puedo creer que una desconocida, me comprenda, más que mi propia novia que dice amarme, que ciego, en este momento comienzo a creer que el pendejo soy yo y no su esposo. Princesa no me da tiempo de reaccionar, sale de prisa de la habitación.

**| °°°° SerenayS °°°° |**

Soy una estúpida, Darién se enojará mucho por arruinarlo, pero cuando abro la puerta donde esta, veo que ellos no se dan cuenta de mi presencia están demasiado ocupados, cierro la puerta indignada, no sé porque, pero regreso a la habitación con Guerrero.

-¡Las reglas solo eran para nosotros!- gritó tirándome a la cama, pataleo como una chiquilla haciendo berrinche.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunta el inocente Guerrero.

-Esos dos- me siento nuevamente- estaban haciendo "todo" lo que decían que no se debía hacer.

Guerrero se levanta furioso- ¡Perdóname, pero voy a golpear a tu esposo!

-¡Para defender la honra de quien!- grito enojada- Y no lo estoy defendiendo- me levanto para encarar a Guerrero- Yo misma lo golpearía si le hiciera algún daño, pero no vale la pena, y tú me enojas más que él, es que no has visto la clase de mujer que tienes, y no me hago la santa, yo misma estoy aquí, en una habitación con alguien que no es mi marido, un desconocido, pero ella no te quiere, esa zorra no te valora.

Guerrero se acerca peligrosamente a mi- No la conoces- dice, me toma de los brazos y me encamina de regreso a la cama- Pareces una niña.

Me forzó a sentarme, pero ya me enerve, sin gritar le digo- No me digas eso, ya te pareces a él.

-¡No me compares con ese…

-¡Pendejo!

-¡Si eso pensé!

Ambos soltamos una carcajada.

-Mi novia es una puta.

Seguimos riendo.

-Y mi esposo es el Príncipe de Pendejolandia.

Nunca había dicho tantas groserías, que bien se siente. Guerrero sigue riendo.

-No espera, espera- le digo mientras el estomago me duele- nosotros somos los reyes de Estupilandia, estamos aquí discutiendo, mientras esos dos están disfrutando de lo lindo.

Ambos soltamos otra carcajada, pero poco a poco las risas se van apagando.

-Terminemos con esto- dice Guerrero mientras se pone de pie.

Busco mi bolso para salir, pero escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con seguro, miró asombrada a Guerrero, mi pulso se acelera.

-Yo…- ¿donde está mi voz? Y ese Pepe Grillo malévolo ya renunció, estoy sola en esto.

-Me imagino que te cohíbe toda esta situación, tanto como a mí…

Yo asiento nerviosamente.

-…y que no te gustaría acostarte con un extraño.

¡Se ha quitado la máscara, que guapo es!

-Para mí ya no eres una desconocida, hemos hablado puras tonterías, pero con todo y eso, siento que ya te conozco.

Su mirada me derrite, se acerca a mí lado.

**| °°°° SySeiya °°°° |**

-Me encantaría estar contigo- digo nervioso- y no porque ella me lo haya dicho, sino porque realmente quiero.

Ya ni me acordaba de que venía con ¿mi novia?

-Pero si soy una tonta, no sé cómo alguien como tú desea alguien como yo.

Le tomo las manos suavemente- Te menosprecias, seguramente no ayuda mucho la pareja que tienes.

Ella baja el rostro y dice- Ni me lo recuerdes.

-Tienes razón, olvidémonos de ellos, ¡es más al diablo con el anonimato! Me llamo Seiya. ¿Y tú?

-Lo siento no sé si deba, recuerda donde estamos.

-De acuerdo, pero tampoco quiero decirte Princesa, ¿te parece que te diga bombón?

Ella sonríe ampliamente, supongo que es un sí.

-Me halagas, pero como ya te dije no quiero robarle este momento a la mujer que amas.

-No lo harás, porque ahora tu eres la única mujer para mí – le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, miro esos hermosos ojos azules- y lo estoy diciendo de verdad, totalmente convencido.

Como dije antes, no perdí a Kakkyu, ella me perdió a mí.

**| °°°° SerenayS °°°° |**

Válgame, va a empezar el diluvio en mis ojos, ¿puedo ser más patética?

Seiya se acerca, que bien se siente, el es tan confiado, me ha dejado ver su cara, se su nombre, y él sabe tan poco de mí, seguramente por eso le atraigo, no sabe que soy muy ordinaria, comienza a limpiar mis lagrimas con sus dedos, es lo más maravilloso que he sentido.

-Perdonam…- ya ni alcanzo a decirlo, sus labios se apoderan de los míos, esto sí es más maravilloso que lo anterior.

Ha llegado hasta mi cuello, tiernamente, comienzo a creer que realmente me conoce, sabe lo que me gusta, me separo un momento, solo para quitarme mi blusa, ¿ya dije que soy torpe? Me he quitado la máscara con el movimiento, la verdad eso ya no me importa.

-Bombón- susurra con sus ojos brillantes, yo le sonrió con el alma.

Seiya aprovecha mi movimiento para quitarse la camisa. ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Que lavadero tiene! Qué bueno que por prescripción médica hace meses que comencé a hacer ejercicio, sino ahorita estaría pasando una gran vergüenza. Ambos nos abrazamos y recostamos, sus manos acarician mi espalda, sin permiso alguno desabrocha mi sostén, ¡bien hecho! Y baja hasta alcanzar mis senos, esto sí es maravilloso, siento como si tambien fuera mi primera vez. Sus manos viajan hasta el sur de mi cuerpo, con suma habilidad me ha dejado sin ropa, aprieto mis ojos, como si en eso ayudara a que el no me viera, oigo como se levanta, ¿ya se arrepintió al verme toda? No, solo ha bajado la intensidad de la luz, sí que me conoce, ya me siento más confiada.

**| °°°° SySeiya °°°° |**

¡Que hermosa es esta mujer! Su piel es tan tersa, siento como se estremece a cada caricia que le doy, ya no puedo pensar más. Su respiración esta tan acelerada como la mía. Le está gustando lo sé, ¿Esos gemidos que tiene serán de verdad o solo para hacerme sentir bien? Pero el fuego en su interior me da la rotunda respuesta. Que placer es sentir su boca sobre mi abdomen… mi mente se apagará y mi cuerpo seguirá en automático.

**| °°°° SerenayS °°°° |**

¡Cuantas veces lo hemos hecho! Un momento ¿Esa ventana estaba ahí cuando llegamos? ¡Ya está comenzando a amanecer!

-Seiya, Seiya – digo entre gemidos- ¡para!- es lo más mentiroso y difícil que he dicho en mi vida.

-¿Te estoy lastimando, bombón?

-Por supuesto que no, eres perfecto, todo tu- el sonríe, yo me ruborizo, y la verdad con todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, no me queda- pero creo que el tiempo se ha… – el me besa tan apasionado, pero aunque deseo estar aquí de por vida, no es posible- ¿Que hora será?

Seiya por fin reacciona- ¡Diablos! – Ve su celular- ya casi con las seis.

-¿Verdad que no han venido a buscarnos?- pregunto aterrada.

-Yo no estaba aquí, me fui al paraíso- dice coquetamente.

-Tenemos que regresar a la realidad.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- me pregunta con un dejo de tristeza.

-No- me abraza, y aun estamos desnudos- no quiero, pero no podemos seguir aquí.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿estarás bien?- me acaricia la espalda.

-No lo sé, tendré que averiguarlo.

**| °°°° SySeiya °°°° |**

Nos ayudamos a vestir, como si estuviéramos terminando un ritual, me gustaría salir por esa ventana y llevarla conmigo, pero sé que eso no sucederá, no estamos en una película romántica. Antes de que ella se ponga su máscara, le tomo el rostro y la beso nuevamente, cuando la lleve puesta volverá a ser Princesa y yo Guerrero, es el beso más significativo que he dado en mi vida, estamos listos para el retorno.

Pasamos enfrente de la habitación donde entro Kakkyu y ese imbécil, se encuentra vacía. Bajamos las escaleras, ya no hay nadie aquí, bajamos las ultimas escaleras y en la mesa que esta al final, ahí están, aun con máscaras son el par de caras más largas que he visto, río por dentro, siento que bombón me aprieta la mano, ¿todo el tiempo hemos venido de la mano? Ha sido tan natural que ni lo había percibido, pero no la suelto.

-Vaya, vaya- dice Kakkyu levantándose, el Principejo la imita- pensé que nunca saldrían de ahí.

-¿Han esperado mucho tiempo?- pregunto inocente, sigo de la mano con bombón, pero en un movimiento brusco la jala hacia él.

-Se pasaron de listos, ya solo estamos nosotros en el lugar- dice furioso.

-No te molestes, solo estuvimos checando nuestro facebook- digo burlándome, me toma de la camisa, es un poco más alto que yo, pero yo soy más joven y fuerte.

-¡Basta!- grita bombón- Ustedes empezaron, y no lo nieguen porque yo los vi, y ni siquiera llevaban quince minutos dentro, ¿había reglas no? Pues les valió un cacahuate, a todos nos valió, desde que siquiera pensamos en venir, nos valió todo – ella comienza a llorar.

-No empieces con tus berrinches- le dice su esposo, me duele, pero es la realidad.

-¡Imbécil!- sale a toda prisa, la sigue, yo quiero ir tras ella, pero Kakkyu me toma del brazo.

-¿No crees que la inauguración duro mucho?- pregunta rabiosa.

-Pues deseabas que tuviera experiencia o ¿no?- contesto secamente- Además tú no puedes recordar, la tuya seguramente fue hace mucho.

Me da una bofetada.

-Si eso es lo que merezco y lo que tú mereces es que te deje aquí, sola.

Me voy caminando, ella grita unas palabrotas que ni yo sabía que existían, creo que hasta me dijo unas en ingles. La muy bilingüe.

**| °°°° SerenayS °°°° |**

Me subí al primer taxi que paso, no quiero ir a mi casa, más bien creó que ya no tengo casa, así que voy a otro lugar.

Acabo de ser infiel, no eso no, el me llevo y me entrego a unos brazos ajenos, yo no quería ir, después ya no deseaba parar, comienzo a reír como una loca, el taxista me ve extrañado por el retrovisor, lo que me duele más es no haberme despedido de Seiya, no, lo que más me enerva es que se quedo con esa pelirroja, ya no le puedo decir zorra, siento que ya estamos al parejo, no insultare a parte de la manada. Esa no se lo merece, el es tan bueno, y no me refiero a la parte buena, sino a que es un hombre noble, como no lo conocí antes. He llegado a mi destino. Pago y camino a la entrada del edificio, aprieto el interfon, muchas veces, hasta que me contesta una voz adormilada, es demasiado temprano.

-¿Yaten me das asilo?

Yaten es mi primo consentido, el único de hecho, sigue estirándose como gato, conozco el lugar así que yo misma he preparado café, si me siento cansada, pero necesito más desahogarme. Cuando le he terminado de contar todo, está más que despierto, claro no le di detalles de mi encuentro con Seiya, esa parte es solo mía y de él.

-Darién es un…

-Si eso, está más que establecido.

-Ese tipo, Seiya me ha caído bien, ayudo a librarte de ese lastre. Pero sí que me has sorprendido, nunca creí que fueras a un lugar así, vaya ni yo.

Me sonrojo de vergüenza pero también rió un poco, sin embargo Yaten me recuerda algo.

-¿Pero qué vas a hacer? Vendrá aquí, es el segundo lugar que conoce después de la casa de mis tíos.

-Lo sé, lo sé- bebo mi segunda taza de café.

-Sabes que mis tíos no apoyaran que lo dejes, y no creo que ninguno de los dos quiera decir el motivo de la pelea, eso facilitaría la separación.

-Lo sé y también facilitaría que me cuelgue toda la familia – suplico- ayúdame, necesito donde quedarme, buscare trabajo, ayudare con los gastos.

-No será fácil, recuerda que no acabaste la universidad, tendría que ser un empleo mal pagado.

-Gracias por darme alivio.

Me abraza y me suelta, es tan hosco, pero solo por fuera –Te puedes quedar aquí solo unos meses, recuerda que pronto me iré, tenemos que hacer un plan, pero sobre, deseo que hables con Darién antes de que venga por aquí, si lo veo te juro que lo dejo sin descendencia.

Yo resople, no quería verlo nunca más, pero era inevitable.

Como me lo esperaba mis padres se enojaron mucho al enterarse que había dejado a mi marido, ¿ya mencione que mi familia es ultraconservadora? Pero ahora sí que no me dejaría manipular, mi experiencia con Seiya me había liberado de prejuicios.

Les tendré que confesar algo más, cuando se enteraron de mi noviazgo con Darién, aunado con su edad, se prendió una alarma en mi casa, pensaban que el seguramente necesitaba mujer, urgente, y ellos fueron los que me obligaron a casarme tan joven, para que no pudiera deshonrar a la familia, ¿ya ven lo que sacaron?

Con todo y su coraje Darién no menciono nada del clubcito ese, no le convenía, al principio quiso arreglar las cosas, pero después desistió, y me dio el divorcio, claro con la condición de que no me daría nada, que se quede con su estúpido departamento, ¡solo deseaba mi libertad!

Encontré trabajo de recepcionista, ya llevo dos meses ahí, tambien comencé a arreglar mi situación en la universidad, necesito un titulo para conseguir un mejor empleo, lo bueno que soy traga años, parezco una estudiante más, o más bien Seiya me rejuveneció en una sola noche, Seiya…, pienso mucho en el, sobre todo cuando la luna aparece en el cielo.

.

Todo estaba marchando bien, pero una mañana.

-Serena- dijo enojado Yaten- debes aprender a cocinar, recuerda que pronto me jubilo.

-Perdóname, pero los huevos con tocino te quedan riquísimos.

Mastico con mucha alegría pero de pronto, siento que el estomago…baño.

Yaten toco la puerta- ¿Demasiado tocino?

Salgo y me ve la cara- Te ves muy demacrada y luego ayer te mareaste ¿no será?

Me asusto bastante con la idea- ¿Crees que estoy embarazada?

Yaten me toma de la mano y nos sentamos en la sala.

-Haber, repasa, ¿se cuidaron?

-¿Quiénes?

-Por favor, no te hagas, Seiya y tú.

-No me acuerdo de esa parte, solo de sus caricias…

-Calla Serena, eso cuéntaselo a una amiga, es asqueroso imaginarte así, eres como mi hermana. Centrémonos de nuevo. ¿Usas píldoras anticonceptivas?

-No, Darién tomaba precauciones, las hormonas nunca me trataron bien.

-¿De quién crees que sea?

-De Seiya por supuesto- digo muy ruborizada- la verdad Darién y yo… nada en mucho tiempo.

Yaten rueda los ojos, no le gusta que comente esas cositas- Compremos una prueba, y sales de dudas.

-No confió en eso, mejor iré con Amy, le llamaré ahora mismo.

.

Hice una cita con Amy, en su consultorio, no la quise ver en el hospital para no encontrarme con Darién.

-Me da mucho gusto verte Serena ¿Cómo has estado?

-Dentro de lo que cabe bien.

-¿Que te trae por aquí? ¿Volvió la depresión?

-No.

-¿Segura? Sería muy comprensible, por tu divorcio, te daría el mismo tratamiento ya sé que no te gustan las medicinas: ejercicio, alime…

-Creo que estoy embarazada- la interrumpo al borde de la histeria.

Amy se sorprende, pero es muy profesional y prosigue- Conociéndote, sé que no has verificado con una prueba de embarazo.

-Así es.

-Como eres irregular, supongo que tambien tienes un retraso, ¿síntomas?

-¡Por favor hazme un ultrasonido, tendría ya dos meses de embarazo!

-Tranquila, déjame llamar a mi asistente.

Me prepara, me acuesto y mientras me pone un gel frio, miro hacia el monitor, sé que estoy embarazada de Seiya. Después de revisarme meticulosamente Amy me dice –No.

Comienzo a llorar, Amy me consuela, no sabe que lloro por qué no estoy embarazada, creí que tendría un hijo de Seiya, que gran decepción.

-Es lo mejor Serena, se complicarían más las cosas, además de que- titubea - Darién ya sale con alguien más.

Lloro más, pero no es por Darién, me había hecho ilusiones, muchas, pero me da pena contárselo a Amy, no le conte de mi experiencia, es una mujer muy correcta, así como era yo.

-Seguramente tuviste un embarazo psicológico, a veces sucede.

Y sigo llorando más, es lo que mejor hago.

**| °°°° SySeiya °°°° |**

Seis meses después.

Hace tiempo que no veía a esta rubia, una mujer muy animada, fue una suerte que regresara a la ciudad, necesitaba mucho apoyo, aun tenía mi cabeza hecha un lío, salimos a comer para contarle mi pena.

-¿Estas seguro que no me contaste una película de Julia Roberts?

Mina siempre me hacía reír con sus ocurrencias.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Y yo que estaba en trámites para mandarte a canonizar. Necesitabas a una mujer que te inspirará, ya decía yo que no podrías sostener eso de llegar ¡virgen al altar! Yo por eso nunca hice esa promesa- tomo su limonada de un sorbo, si que mi amiga tenía sed.

-Si hiciste esa promesa.

Un mesero alcanzo a escuchar mientras nos servía nuestra sopa, meneo la cabeza, que entrometido.

-Pero no hice el juramento oficial. Así que no valió. Pero no me has dicho quien fue la suertuda que probo de tus mieles

Sus comentarios siempre han matizado mis mejillas- Bombón.

-Si me imagino que la chica debe ser un monumento, para lograrte persuadir, pero ese no es su nombre.

-Ese es el problema que nunca me lo dijo.

Mina se rasco la barbilla- Me cae bien bombón, logro quitarte la venda, cuando me presentaste a Kakkyu supe que era una mala idea, se reconocer a las brujas de inmediato, seguramente lo que más coraje le dio es que otra lograra lo que ella no pudo.

-Más bien ella no quiso, y ahora se lo agradezco.

-¿Crees que bombón siga casada?

-Eso me atormenta como no tienes idea, pensar que el…

-Si, lo sé, pero eran o son esposos, no lo sabes, sin embargo apuesto mí cabellera a que esa pareja rompió esa misma noche, lo deduzco por lo que me has contado, claro sin las partes más interesante, eres un apretado. Dime sin entrar en detalles, ¿Qué sentiste?

-¡Mina!

-En pocas palabras, anda- Mina arrastro su silla lo más que pudo para acercarse a mi- dime, bajito- me mira como si fuera una niña anciosa de un caramelo, pero al ver mi mutismo, estalla- ¡Si muero antes, juro que saldré de la tumba y te jalare de "ahí", hasta que me digas!

-De veras que eres- me tapo la cara con una mano- de acuerdo, sentí que moriría ahí en la cama, morí por lo menos tres veces.

-¡Claro!, te refieres a cuando alcanzaste el clímax.

-¡Mina!

-Ya, ya, con eso me conformo, ese bombón sí que te gusto ¡eh!

-Y ni siquiera la puedo buscar, solo con su rostro es imposible, intente persuadir a una persona del club para que me diera el nombre, pero no le llegue al precio.

-¿Y si te presto?

-Gracias, pero creo que si bombón es para mí, el destino nos unirá de nuevo.

-¡Pinche destino! Vamos a ese club y saquemos la información.

-No, dejémoslo así.

-No tienes remedio Seiya, no se por qué eres mi amigo.

-Porque soy muy atractivo.

-Eso debe ser, bueno cambiemos de tema, esto te matará, ¡te invito a mi boda!

-¡Mina! Eso es genial, no me habías comentado nada, ni siquiera sabía que tenías novio.

-Ya ves cuando me lo propongo soy Miss Discreta. Es dentro de dos semanas

-Si voy sin regalo no te enojes- le guiño un ojo.

-No importa- Mina prueba la sopa- huy esta fría, así no me gusta y ¿a ti?

Con ella siempre es así, de los grandes temas a los menores.

**| °°°° SerenayS °°°° |**

Un gran día de trabajo ha terminado, al salir por el elevador solo tengo una cosa en mente, bueno dos, comida y cama, lo segundo no es más motivo de preocupación, ya que hoy conocí a una chica llamada Rei, es mi nueva compañera, andaba buscando un lugar para rentar, ya tiene uno localizado, así que podre mudarme con ella, no ganamos lo suficiente para vivir solas. Es muy mandona, pero también es como la hermana que no tuve.

Por el momento seguiré dándole lata a Yaten. Al abrir la puerta percibo el dulce aroma de pastel de naranja. Me quito las zapatillas y dejo mi bolsa en el sofá, camino hacia el origen de mi postre favorito.

-Hola-digo con una sonrisa a Yaten.

-Sabía que con esto te pondría de mejor humor.

-¿Crees que sigo afectada por lo que pase?

-Creo que… no, olvídalo.

-Tienes razón soy tan patética, sigo pensando en Seiya, ¿lo olvidare algún día? ¡Dime que si!

-Si

Me sirve mi rebanada, una muy grande, como la necesita mi corazoncito, las penas con pan…

-No sabes cómo extrañare tus comidas y postres, la que se case contigo se sacará la lotería.

-Sabes que eso nunca sucederá.

-Lo sé, por eso eres el exiliado de la familia, bueno ya somos dos.

Mastico despacio, mi alma renace un poquito.

-Serena tengo otras fotos que enseñarte.

-Olvídalo, hay miles de Seiyas en el país.

-Y que tal que en las siguientes si está.

-Puedo seguir adelante sin él, tú mismo me lo has dicho, soy joven y más bonita de lo que pienso.

-Exacto, entonces estás lista para circular nuevamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te invito a una fiesta de inauguración, ¡ya tengo casa!

-¡Felicidades Yaten!- lo abrazo fuerte, dura mucho, es que siento un poco de tristeza, vivir juntos ha sido tan maravilloso, sus consejos y regaños me han sacado a flote, él lo sabe, no le digo, odia que me ponga sentimental cuando se trata de él, de ahí en fuera puedo inundar el mundo con mis lagrimas.

-Podrás conocer muchas personas, y sobre todo "hombres".

-Tú sabes…

-Shhh, lo sé, por eso necesitas más que nadie conocer hombres, y no te estoy sugiriendo que vayas a la cama con alguno, ¡carajo!, claro que si, te sentirás mejor, bueno eso ya lo sabes.

Me ruborizo bastante, recuerdo lo bien que se siente estar con Seiya, todo un hombre.

-¡Y no pienses en Seiya!

Que obvia soy.

.

Llega la esperada fiesta, pero al ver a otras chicas de gala me hacen sentir rara, yo no voy precisamente con mi mejor vestido, y el peinado, ¡lo traigo suelto, hubiera ido a un salón de belleza! ¡Yaten no me dijo que la fiesta era demasiado formal! ¿Y esos regalos? ¿Se dan regalos en las fiestas de inauguración? Afortunadamente hay otras personas que vienen igual de informales que yo, y sin regalos pareciera que nos invitaron a fiestas diferentes en el mismo domicilio, incluso alguien llama a Yaten preguntando nuevamente la dirección. Lo veo salir y pone un letrero pegado a los barrotes: "Fiesta de Mina y Yaten, no están equivocados"

-¿Quién es Mina?- pregunto acercándome a mi querido primo.

-Hola, es mi secreto, era, perdona que no te haya dicho antes, es que a veces cometes errores cuando alguien te dice es un secreto.

-Me haces sentir como una chismosa, y no lo soy- digo indignada.

-No lo eres, pero la última vez que te dije es un secreto, lo arruinaste.

-No fue a propósito, se me salieron las palabras: Yaten se va a la playa con su novia. Pero fue hace mucho.

-Pero aun me acuerdo, bueno, ya pasa, es bastante tarde, sigues siendo la reina de la impuntualidad.

Caminamos hacia la entrada principal de la casa, es enorme de tres plantas, si así es el frente no me imagino el patio trasero.

-¿Y por qué pusiste el letrero?

-Por culpa de Mina, yo invite a una inauguración ella a una boda, es que vamos a vivir juntos aquí.

-Ahora entiendo, no querías que mis tíos hicieran un escándalo. Pues ¡felicidades!- lo abrazo.

-Tú si sabes. Cuando se enteren ya será demasiado tarde.

En la entrada veo una gran canasta, la gente toma: ¡mascaras!

-¿Es una fiesta de mascaras? No me gusta, sabes que me traen recuerdos.

Me volteo dispuesta a irme, pero una voz cantarina me detiene.

-¡No te vayas es mi culpa!, perdóname.

Volteo y me encuentro con una preocupada rubia, corre hacia mí y me abraza.

-No sabía que te desagradaban. Yaten no me lo dijo. Por cierto soy Mina.

-En mi defensa, me entere hace tres horas de tu idea.

-¡Eres la única pariente de Yaten, quédate por favor! Es más se que le importas tanto que entrare y les quitare yo misma las mascaras a todos.

Su sinceridad y energía me hacen sentir bien, debo de seguir adelante y olvidarme de todo.

-Gracias Mina, no será necesario- camino hacia la canasta y no veo ninguna de mi agrado.

-Yo creo que esta te sentara bien- me dice Mina mientras me enseña una máscara plateada, Yaten tuerce la boca pero su novia ni se inmuta, es más le da un dulce beso en los labios, ella le susurra algo, el sonríe, no cabe duda que son toda una pareja- me gusta – suspiro, que le voy hacer ahí voy de nuevo.

**| °°°° SySeiya °°°° |**

Es raro, no entiendo como Mina no me ha presentado a ninguna chica, es más se ha encargado de espantarme a varias, no la entiendo si es la Celestina resucitada. Me molesto un poco que haya usado mascaras para su fiesta, apuesto a que fue por lo que le conté. Su novio Yaten me ha caído bien, es un buen tipo, sino fuera porque es novio de Mina pensaría mal de él, cuando nos presentamos y le dije mi nombre se asombro y note mucho interés en mi persona de su parte.

Siento como si estuviera cerrando un ciclo, use una máscara hace meses para consolidar una relación que solo estaba en mi cabeza, ahora uso una para olvidarme de eso, no volveré a caer en el error de idealizar a alguien, bombón fue la persona más dulce que conocí, pero ya paso.

Comienza una música suave, de las exclusivas para enamorados, creo que todos ya están bailando, veo si la terraza esta libre, pero no lo está, como si fuera alguna escena de fantasía ahí se encontraba una chica, su largo cabello, era iluminado por la luna, me da un poco de curiosidad que se encuentre aquí, buscando la soledad en una fiesta, irónico, debería irme a otro lado, pero no lo hago, camino hacia ella y me pongo a su lado, no muy cerca no quiero incomodarla. Ella parece no darse cuenta que estoy aquí, puedo admirar sus ojos azules tan nítidos con la luz de la luna, pareciera que estuviera pidiéndole algo, su máscara plateada brilla, no es posible.

-¿Bombón?

Ella voltea y me sonríe, pero al mismo tiempo llora, rápidamente me acerco, le beso sus manos, la frente los labios, la música aun no ha terminado, así que la tomo de la cintura para bailar, ella me abraza el cuello con las manos, sus lagrimas han terminado, al igual que mi búsqueda.

Aunque la música no se escucha más, seguimos bailando como unos tontos enamorados, bailaremos siempre, lo presiento, danzaremos alegres en el día, seguramente con algunos pisotones de vez en cuando que nos molestaran, y sobretodo bailaremos en la noche, la música de la pasión y el amor.

**| °°°° x C x °°°° |**

**¿Qué tal? Esta es la segunda idea que tenia en mente, fue lo difícil darle forma, aunque ya la tenia bastante avanzada, pues no quería subirla sin revisarla, es la primera vez que algo así se me ocurre. Gracias por leer.**

**!Felices fiestas!**


End file.
